


Disagreeable Doctor

by subspacecommunication (nattherat)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattherat/pseuds/subspacecommunication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian has an unusual method for calming Garak down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disagreeable Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/gifts).



> A little present for LadyDrace for being so awesome! Potential prompts were 'Feral Garak being calmed by Bashir' and 'Bashir smooching Garak on the nose', so I... combined them sort of! Kind of gooey and sickly sweet. I hope you enjoy!

Julian said nothing as they entered his office. He said nothing as he turned to his most dear friend, said nothing as he pulled on his usual gloves.

Garak glared stubbornly at the wall, his claws flexing dangerously, and his tail dragging against anything it caught threateningly. Venom only barely contained by his grimace, a few drops already making their way down his jaw.

It had taken Julian every ounce of his strength, and well-timed assistance from Odo, to prevent a murder from being committed. A perfectly pleasant lunch, interrupted by an alien he didn't recognise, and the vague awareness that somewhere among the wordplay, the stranger had said something particularly rude about him. Then seemingly continued, despite Garak's worsening temper.

He couldn't pretend to understand exactly what had been said. That would come later. For now, he approached Garak slowly, remaining silent. There may have been words that would soothe his friend, wash away his anger, but Julian certainly didn't know them.

 

Instead he gently took Garak's face in his hands, beginning to softly kiss his snout.

It was... a calculated risk. Used for balance, direction, any disruption to a Cardassian nose could easily result in dizziness and disorientation. In worse cases; nausea or unconsciousness, though Julian had no intention of going that far. Kissing wouldn't have such extreme results, but it would prove distracting – distracting enough that Garak calmed, he hoped.

A clawed hand curled around one of his arms, but didn't push him away.

“...My dear,” Garak's voice was low, warning, but no longer dangerous. Promising. “If you wish to dissuade me from violence, this is not the correct means of doing so.”

“Mm. Seems to be working.” Julian breathed against Garak's snout as his fingers worked along his lover's jaw. That he _happened_ to be massaging the venom glands through the throat, encouraging the expulsion of build-up, well... purely coincidental of course.

“What a disagreeable doctor you are.”

Despite how disagreeable he apparently found him, Garak didn't move from the spot, letting Bashir touch him in most vulnerable places. Eventually Garak's breathing slowed, and along with it his constant warning hiss died away. Julian smiled to himself, getting in one last kiss before he was irritably moved to arm's length away.

“Thank you, that will be _quite enough_ human fluids on my face.” Garak huffed. In response, Julian raised an eyebrow and received a scowl as Garak pulled a handkerchief from his sleeve and took care of the last of the venom dripping from his jaws.

“I certainly hope you do not treat all of your patients through such means, or that it is indicative of your kind.”

Julian grinned, slipping a hand into Garak's.

“Only my _most favourite_ patient.”

 

 


End file.
